Stories: Gates of Darkness
Plot Sakura has a nightmare, fearing that a dark but familiar entity has killed the Light Sensei, and decides to seek help. To the gang's surprise, the Light Sensei is still alive, but the threat is not over yet. In order to erase this threat out of existence, the gang must retrieve the Rainbow Orb from the gemstones and use it to unlock the Gates of Darkness in the Rainbow Temple. What secret lies within those gates? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Sakura * Light Sensei * Storm Cloud * Sunshine Cloud (NEW!) * Rainbow Golem * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Red Spoon * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boom/Opposite Blast * Blade * Electra * Scorch Story The story begins in the night at the Light Dojo, where the Light Sensei is concluding training for the day. * Light Sensei: Good job, everyone. I shall hereby commence the end of today's training. Class dismissed, see you tomorrow for your practical exams. The light ninjas proceed to enter the portal back to their homes. Meanwhile, the Light Sensei turns off the lights in the Light Dojo, and is about to go sleep. * Light Sensei: *yawns* ''Looks like it's lights out. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for the light ninjas, I hope they are prepared for their exams. ''Before the Light Sensei can fall asleep, he hears the sounds of thunder and lightning. * Light Sensei: That's odd. Thunderstorms have never been loud in this dimension. * ???: Greetings, Light Sensei. It's been a long time since we last met. * Light Sensei: Who are you? ??? enters the Light Dojo after blasting a hole in one of the walls, revealing himself to be a mysterious and dark yet familiar entity. * ???: Who am I is not important. What's important is that your days of training the light ninjas are over. * Light Sensei: What do you plan to do with me and my people? * ???: Oh, that's easy. I just want to take back what is mine! * Light Sensei: What's that? * ???: You have trained your students for far long enough, now it's my turn to teach them my ways. ??? instantly destroys the Light Dojo, reducing it to nothing but bits. * Light Sensei: No, I won't let the legend of the light arts die just like this! * ???: I'm afraid it has to be this way, Light Sensei. Soon, everyone will join the dark side with my guidance. * Light Sensei: I won't let you do this under my watch! I'll fight you if I have to. * ???: Fight me? Please. * Light Sensei: Believe however you like, I know what's right. * ???: So be it. The Light Sensei and ??? engage in an elemental fight. Despite the Light Sensei using powerful light attacks against ???, ??? manages to quickly defeat him. * ???: Face it, Light Sensei. Your power of light is no match for the King of Darkness. * Light Sensei: Even if it means death, I won't let you take over the Light Dojo! * ???: Death? No, I won't kill you for that. You know, Light Sensei, there is another way out of this. * Light Sensei: And what would that be? * ???: Once I seize your body, everyone will follow my orders and my teachings under your name. * Light Sensei: No! ??? starts laughing, as he flies closer towards the Light Sensei, creating a shadow that looms over him. The story then cuts to Sakura, who quickly wakes up in her bed, screaming and hyperventilating. Kyoji rushes over, having heard the scream. * Kyoji: Sakura, what happened? * Sakura: The Light Sensei...he's...he's...DEAD! * Kyoji: Calm down, Sakura. It's just a nightmare. * Sakura: But it might not be just an ordinary nightmare! What if it was real? * Kyoji: Don't worry, I'm sure the Light Sensei is fine. You might have been stressed out after being imprisoned in the Light Dojo after so long. * Sakura: But this isn't the first time I've had this nightmare, it might be premonitory for all I know! * Kyoji: Come to think of it, you did have this same nightmare several nights in a row. Perhaps if we tell this to the Locked Room Gang, they can help you get over this nightmare. * Sakura: Really? I've seen them defeat villains, but what about nightmares? Now that's different. * Kyoji: Relax, Sakura. We'll find them first thing in the morning. Here, have a glass of ice water. *gives Sakura a glass of water with ice cubes* '' * Sakura: Thanks. * Kyoji: Get some rest. Let me know if you need anything, alright? * Sakura: Alright. I just hope that I don't have this stupid nightmare again. I'm not going to sleep, not going to sleep... ''As Kyoji leaves the room, Sakura is lying on her bed, struggling to keep awake so that she doesn't dream of the same nightmare again. The story then cuts to the morning, where the rest of the gang are at Red Spoon's restaurant having breakfast. * Red Fork: Thirty more for me, please! * Red Spoon: You've ordered that seven times in a row. That's literally 210 sandwiches. * Red Fork: Well, you know me. * Red Spoon: Yes, I do. I'll be bringing them to you shortly. How about the rest of you guys? Anything else you want? * Bonk Choy: Some more bacon and pancakes, please! I'm still hungry! * Red Spoon: Got it. Anyone else? * Green Shadow: No thanks, we're good. * Red Spoon: Ok. Be right back. *''goes to the kitchen*'' Suddenly, Kyoji and Sakura enter the restaurant. Sakura is seen to have black rings around her eyes. * Kyoji: Sorry we're late. I had to drag my sister Sakura out of bed for breakfast, she's still tired though. * Sakura: *yawns* * Blue Ocean: Good morning guys. Sakura, would you like some coffee? It seems like you need some. * Sakura: Coffee... * Sasuke: I'll get it. *calls out to Red Spoon* ''Red Spoon, a cup of coffee for my girlfriend Sakura, please. * Red Spoon: Of course. *''brings the cup of coffee for Sakura, the pancakes for Bonk Choy and the sandwiches for Red Fork* ''Here you go. * Sakura: Thanks. ''*drinks her coffee* * Akasha: What happened, girl? * Takeshi: Yeah, you look awfully tired. * Sakura: Well, I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream for several nights in a row. Kyoji and I thought it's about time I told you guys about it. * Blue Ocean: Give me a moment. Blue Ocean runs out of the restaurant, and brings a couch for Sakura to rest on. He then brings a chair for him to sit on. He puts on some fake glasses and a white shirt, and grabs a notebook and a pen. * Blue Ocean: So tell me, what is this dream that has been bothering you? * Sakura: Is that really necessary? * Kyoji: Come on, Sakura, just tell them. * Sakura: You're right, nisan. ''*to Blue Ocean* ''You see, a week after I was freed from imprisonment in the Light Dojo, I started having a bad dream connected to the Light Sensei. I dreamt of a dark entity killing the Light Sensei in the middle of the night, destroying the Light Dojo and possessing the Light Sensei's body. Until today, I still don't know who that dark entity is that I kept dreaming about. I really hope that the Light Sensei is still alive, I mean, he's my sensei after all. * Blue Ocean: *''writing down everything, looking pretty serious* ''I understand. And, how does that make you feel? * Sakura: Terrible, or to be specific, a mixture of fear and anger. That's why I need your help to getting rid of the nightmare that has been plaguing my mind every night! (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108